Wounded
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: Vineet is going through emotional trauma...how Rajat will consoles him...
1. Chapter 1

**9pm**-

**In Qualis**-

Rajat nd Vineet get free from Bureau nd moving towards their houses…

Vineet aaj kal to tum bahut khush dikhte ho…tumhe company jo mil gye apne cousion ki…Rajat speak looking at happy Vineet…

Haan Sir…hum dono saath saath bade huae…bas mujhse kuch months hi bada hai…bahut khyaal rakhta hai mera…aur wo bahut excited hai Mumbai mein apni job ko leke…main us se bhi excited hu ke b wo mere saath rahega…hamne saari purani yaadein taza kar li milke…aur do din tak to humm saari raat jaagte rahe coffee peete rahe saari raat…baaatein karne ke liye….abhi ek week ho gya use job par jate huae…

Achha…to kaisa laga use Mumbai…aur nai job…Rajat speaks after laughs on his childish talks…

Sir…pehle to wo bahut khush tha….lekin 2 din se thoda upset ho gya…Vineet told sadly…

Tumne us se poocha nai…koi problem to nai…Rajat says seriously…

Poocha tha na Sir…lekin usne kaha sab theek hai…lekin mujhe nai lagta Sir…aur jis Multi national company mein wo kaam kar raha hai…wo ek minister ke bete ki hai…Vineet says nd stop…

Phir to zarur poochna chaye tumhe us se…hame apne friends aur loved ones ka khyaal rakhna chahye…aur unhe har tension aur takleef se door rakhna hamare responsibility hai…Rajat advises him…

Haan Sir…poochta hu aaj hi us se…nd than he stop nd move towards Rajat…waise Sir...aap chaliye na ghar…mil lijiye us se…wo janta hai apke bare mein…maine use bataya ke aap bahut ache hain aur mere bahut ache friend bhi hain…aur maine use apke bare mein bataya to wo bhi apka fan ho gya…

Rajat laughs…Chalo mil lete hai…tumhare cousion se bhi…mujhe bhi achha lagega us se milkar…nd they move towards Vineet's house…

**Vineet's house** -

After half an hour they reach outside Vineet's house…Vineet opens the door with keys…nd enters inside…saw some sounds from room… Rajat nd Vineet look at each other nd Vineet run towards his room with scared eyes dn heart …nd as he reach his room…open the door…

His eyes remain wide open…he saw floor was full of blood nd Rohit was laying in pool of blood…stabbed with knife in stomach…

Rohhitttt…Vineet shout dn holding him in his arms…kisne kiya ye sab…

Wo..wo…bha..bhaa. bhaag jao…Signal to Rajat…le…j ja…b bahar….dn he take his last breath in his arms…

Rohit…Vineet cried badly…Rajat became sad to dn consoling Vineet dn he hear some tik tik sound there…he luk here there for sometime but can't found bomb…but he was sure its there as Rohit was trying to say to went outside…so he hold Vineet's arms dn trying to separate from body…

Vineet chodo…pl chodo Vineet…yahan bomb hai…chalo jalodi bahar…

But Vineet was not listening to him dn crying by holding his body tightly….

Vineet pagal mat bano…sambhalo apne aap ko…dn when he saw he is not listening dn he hold his arm with jerk dn seprate him from Rohit's body…m sorry Vineet…but main tumhe yahan nai chod sakta…

Nai Sir…plz nai…main Rohit ko chod ke nai jauga…hum ise…ise doctor ke paas lekar chalte hain…he remove his arm from Rajat's dn he hug Rohit's body again…

Vineet chodo….Vineet chodo use…wo mar chukka hai…he shouts on Vineet badly…But Vineet was numb there dn crying…Rajat take him outside against his will forcefully…dn at the moment they came outside…His house blast in flames…

Rohittt…..Vineet trying to run inside the house…but Rajat hold him tightly…dn he sat there on road holding his head in his hand…dn Rajat hug him dn consoling him dn inform CID team…

**Author's note**-

So guys Review it if u like it…dn want me to continue nd many Thanks for reading…


	2. Chapter 2

**Outside Vineet's house** -

Vineet was sitting there…unaware of whts going around his…whole CID team reach there within half hour…dn trying to console him but he was still in shock…

Freddy ise gaadi mein bitha do…ACP Sir orders Sachin…

G Sir…dn Sachin hold him from is arm dn move towards qualis…dn he was not in his senses…didn't argue…dn not speak a single word… everyone became sad on seeing him like this…

Rajat….shuru se batao...kya hua...kya dekha tumne…Abhijeet told him…

Rajat told him wht happened within hour…

Rajat…Vineet ko is waqt aram ki zarurat hai…tum abhi use apne ghar le jao…ACP sir orders him…

Lekin Sir…

ACP Sir theek keh rahe hai Rajat…abhi uska yahan se jana hi behtar hoga…use kisi ki zarurat hai abhi…akela mat chodo use…Daya speak in friendly tone…

Theek hai Sir…main use apne ghar leja raha hu…dn he goes near Qualis…

Vineet….aao bahar…chalo ghar chalte hain…Rajat holding him from his arm…to make him sit in his car…

Ghar…mera ghar to ye hai…he speaks…looking at Rajat…

Vineet chalo…pakdo mera haath…he give him his hand…

Vineet hold his hand…nd sit in his car…

**In car** -

Rajat was driving the car dn looking at Vineet…who was sitting in shock their still can not believe that his cousin dies in his arms…tears running through his eyes…

Vineet tum…tum theek ho…Rajat speaks softly…

Main theek hu Sir…dn he wipes his tears…

Rajat rub his hand in his hairs…

Rajat was too feeling sad for him…but he was helpless…nd it was not easy for him to see his friend in this condition…kitna khush tha ye Rohit ke ane se…aur pal bhar mein kya ho gya…is bechare ne kabhi sapne mein bhi nai socha hoga….ke iske gharpar iski baahon mein cousin ke maut hogi…kaise sambhaalonga ise main…kisi ke liye bhi ye asaan nahi hoga…apne kareebiyon ko aise marte dekhna…nd he reach his home after 20 minutes…

Rajat opens the door nd hold him from his arm…dn they enters inside his house…Rajat turn on the lights…Vineet immediately remove his arm from Rajat dn cover his eyes…Rajat's heart broke to see him like this…

Relax Vineet…relax…nd he make him sit on dining chair…main paani lata hu… dn Rajat bring water from kitchen dn hep him to drink…

Than he looks at his clothes which was full of blood too…

Vineet chalo rest karlo thori si…nd he hold him from his arm dn move towards room…than he bring out shirt from almirah…Vineet haath dho lo aur kapde badal lo…

Vineet was sitting like statue nd not listening…Rajat bring him towards washroom…wash his hands nd than his face…than soak it with towel…he make him sit on bed again dn than Rajat opens his shirt's button nd change his shirt…than opens his shoes…

Than he hold his cell dn dial doctor's number…nd cut the phone after talk…than he told him to lie on bed…Vineet hold his hand when he was about to move…

Rajat come close to him dn he hug him tightly…dn cried badly…Rajat hug him too…dn bit relieved that he cried nd trust him…

After some time Vineet stop crying Vineet tum… let jao… tab tak main khana lagata hu….dn lie him on bed than close the door nd move towards kitchen…

After some time door bell rings…nd Rajat opens the door…

Aiye Dr. Sameer…

Rajat kaise ho tum…tumne phone kiya….sab theek to hai…

Maine apne friend ke liye kiya phone….dn he tell him everything…than they move towards his room…

Vineent give a look to them…

Hello Vineet…kaise ho…dr. speaks in friendly tone…

Main…theek hu bilkul…dn he turn his face downward…

Rajat dn Sameer luk at each other…nd after checking his BP he give him injection for nd he goes in sleep within minutes…

iska BP kaafi bad gya hai…thodi der mein normal ho jayega…achanak lage sadme mein aisa ho jata hai…tum bas iska khyaal rakhna…aur jitna ho sake iske age kuch discuss mat karna ya koi aisi baat mat karna…nd he left after prescribing some more medicines…

Rajat cover him with blanket dn closes the door…dn than after some time have some talk with cid team…

Sir….abhi Dr. Sameer ne use neend ka injection diya hai Sir…

Theek hai Sir…

G Sir…inform kar dete hain…nd he cut the phone…nd move towards his room…

**Next morning** -

He goes into Vineet's room…dn remove curtains…Vineet woke up place his hand on his eyes…nd sudden get up seeing Rajat in front of him….

Sir…aap yahan…dn he look around the room….

Main …yahan…nd he realizes how he is there dn remember everything…

Vineet sambhalo apne aap ko….Rajat place his hand on his shoulder…

Main….main un logon ko choduga nai…nd he get up from bed….

Kahan ja rahe ho Vineet…Rajat hold his hand…

Mujhe jaane dijiye Sir…nd he move towards living room, Rajat following him nd grab his hand dn speak strictly…Vineet shut up…plz baitho….baitho Vineet…nd somehow he make him sit on sofa…his hands were trembling dn eyes were filled with tears…he seems not in his senses…

Rajat look at him….place his hand on his shoulder nd sit beside him…

Vineet…agar main kahu ke main tumhare dukh samjh sakta hu to….to shayad ye galt hoga….main janta hu kis dard se guzr rahe ho tum…lekin is waqt josh se nai hosh se kaam lena hoga…apne aap ko sambhalo…

Kaise...kaise sambhalu Sir…meri aankhon ke samne mera bhai…. aur….aur mai kuch nai kar saka nd he start to crying again…

Rajat rub his hand on his head dn make him sit on dining table nd serve him breakfast…which was not possible for him to eat…but somehow Rajat make him eat something…dn than give him some medicine to take…

Rajat was staying at home with Vineet as ACP told hi to stay with him for one day dn not leave him alone….

Main…main bureau jauga Sir…Vineet speaks in very sad tone…

Vineet…tum kahin nahin jaoge…apne room mein jakar rest karo…Rajat speaks in strict tone…

Sir ye….ye mere liye possible nahin hai…mujhe jana hoga Sir…nd he tried to get up from chair but feel dizziness….place his hand on his head-aah mera sir… dn about to fall when Rajat grab him nd make him sit on chair…

Vineet tumhe aram ki zarurat hai…plz room mein chalo so jao…rajat trying to convince him…

Nai sir…mai theek hu…Vineet again trying to get up…

Achha sona mat but thodi der let jao…phir main nahin kahuga….Rajat holding him from his arm dn move towards room…nd make him lye on bed forcefully…

Si…Sirrr mujh…sona nai hai….mujhe nai sonaaa..uth…dn he was trying to get up dn want to keep open his eyes but Rajat place his hand on his head nd sit beside him…dn Vineet goes into sleep in next minute…Rajat cove him with blanket…

After five minutes Rajat get up dn remove his cell dn about to dial Abhijeet's number…but his phone starts to ring dn it was Abhi on line…

Haan Sir…je wo zid kar raha tha bureau ane ki... bahut mushkil se letaya hai Sir…neend ki dawai di hai…so raha hai sir abhi wo …Rajat speaking looking towards Vineet…

g Sir…theek hai Sir…main a jata hu thodi der ke liye….waise bhi is medicine ka asar 5-6 ghante tak rahega….tab tak main wapis a jauga…

nd he cut the phone…nd locked his room dn move towards Bureau…

**Author's note** -

Thanks for reading nd reviewing dn plz review it if u like this chapter too…


	3. Chapter 3

Rajat reach bureau from where he knew that they all are at lab, n than he move towards lab where Dr. Salunke nd Tarika was doing their work on Rohit's mutilated body…

Aao Rajat kaisa hai Vineet…Dr. Salunke speaks looking at Rajat…

Haan Rajat…Vineet kaisa hai…ACP also speaks…

Use neend ki dawai dekar aya hu Sir…so raha hai abhi…wo zid kar raha tha Sir bureau ane ki…

Achha hua nahin aya…nai to ye sab dekh nahin pata wo…Daya speaks in sad tone…

Tum…tum kya soch rahe ho Rajat….Abhi speaks looking at Rajat…

wo chup nai baithega Sir…agar Rohit ke katiil uske haath lag gaye to wo nai chodega kisi ko bhi…Rajat speaks by looking at his team…

hum uska dard samjh sakte hai Rajat….lekin mujrim ko saza dene ka hak hame nahin hai…ye kaam kannon ka hai…ACP speaks in concern tone…

aur ye baat Vineet ko samjhni hogi…tumhe use samjhana hoga Rajat… aur waise bhi hamare investigation to shuru ho hi chuki hai…Sachin aur Nikhil gaye hain Rohit ki company mein pata karne….

g Sir….main koshish karuga ke wo shaant rahe…aur situation ko samjhe…

Gud…aur use 2-3 din ghar par hi rakhna…main janta hu ye mushkil hai…par wo yahan na aye to achha hai uske liye…uski halat dekh ke lagta nai ke wo asaani se us sab se nikal payega…thora time lagega use…

Aap theek keh rahe hain Sir…lekin main khyaal rakhuga uska…bahut jaldi wo wapis ayega job par…Rajat speaks confidently…

Wah ise kehte hai in Dost…Abhi pat on Rajat shoulder nd all smiles…hame yakeen hai ke tum sammbhal loge use…gud…

Bahut buri tarah se maut hui hai Rohit ki…lagta hai thode samay mein hi uske kaafi sare dushman ban gaye Mumbai meiin…Salunke speaking finally….nd all move towards…wearing masks on their faces…

**After one hour** -

ACP's phone rings…it was Sachin…he pick up the phone by removing mask…

Haan bolo Sachin….kya…ye kaise ho gya…nd he look at Rajat…all become tense on realizing that something bad happened…achha theek hai…nd he cut the phone…

Kya hua Sir….sab theek to hai…Abhi move ahead….

Kuch theek nahin hai Abhijeet….dn he look at Rajat…Vineet ko tum neend ki dawai dekar aye the na…

G Sir….maine khud use di thi….aur wo so bhi gya tha…

Jhooth…Vineet MNC mein pahunch gya gun lekar, aur sab ko dhamkaane laga…maar peet karne laga logon ke saath …ACP shouts…

Kya….Rajat shocked…aisa kaise ho sakta hai…

Aisa hi hua hai…Rajat…Sachin aur Nikhil agar na hote waha to…..pata nai kya gul khilata Vineet wahan par…CID ka naam mitti mein mil jata….wo to achha hua un logon ne rok liya…aur ab wo use ghar chodne ja rahe hain…

Sir…aap jante hai Vineet kis halaat se guzar raha hai…phir bhi aap use…Rajat shows some anger…

To tum kya chahte ho….CID officer hai to sab ko gun lekar darata ghoomega…use kya hum par bharosa nahin hai…hum kar rahe hai na apna kaam…

Lekin Sir…nd Rajat stopped when Abhi signal him to stop nd he place his hand on his shoulder…

Jao tum ghar jao aur Vineet ko sambhalo…aur use samjhao ke is tarah kanoon ko haath mein lene se kuch nahin hoga…nd he move from there…

Rajat…hum samjha sakte hain ke Vineet ke liye bahut mushkil samay hai ye...lekin…is tarah karna achha nahin…is tarah to mushkile aur badh jayengi…samjhao use…Daya speaks in concern tone…

G Sir…main samjh raha hu…aap sab theek keh rahe hai…main…main baat karta hu us se…he assured them nd left the lab…

**After one hour** -

Rajat reach at his house dn saw Sachin dn Nikhil standing there waiting for Rajat…

Kya hua…Vineet theek hai…Rajat speaks in worried tone…

Haan Sir…bahut mushkil se sambhala hamne use…poori tarah se hosh mein nai lag raha tha…shayad medicine ka asar hoga, pata nai wahan pahuncha kaise hoga…

Kuch zyada galt to nai kiya isne…Rajat asked anxiously…

Sir…kuch furniture tod diya…do logon ko collar se pakda hua tha sine…aur baad mein ek ka gala dabane lag pada, bahuit mushkil se chudaya Sir…wo log to keh rahe the hum complaint karenge iske khilaaf…bahut mushkil se shaant kiya sab ko…Sachin speaks in worried tone…

Sir aapke kehne par hum Doctor ke paas le gaye ise aur neend ka injection dilwa kar ghar le aye…Nikhil speaks…

Achha kiya tum loogon ne…aur Thanks…agar tum wahan nai hote to….khair…kuch pata chala wahan se …

Haan Sir…hamne un do logon ko bureau bulaya hai…aur CEO ek minister ka beta hai…wo samne nai aya….us se bhi baat karenge, ACP Sir ko bataya unhone bola wo khud bulayenge use…kal tak dekhenge…aur wahan kuch bolne ko tyaar nahin hai Sir…

Kitni der nai bolega koi…dekhte hain…jo bhi hai is sab ke peeche wo zyada der nai bach sakta CID ke haathon se…

Haan Sir…chodenge nahin jinhone ye sab kiya…

Tum…tum baitho…ghar aye aur kuch poocha bhi nahin…

No its fine Sir…hum abhi bureau chalte hain…ACP Sir ne bulaya hai…kuch aur logon se bhi poochtash karni hai…nd they left from his house…

Rajat enters Vineet's room dn saw him lying unconscious…he sat near him…nd than move towards kitchen to cook food…

**Evening 8pm**-

Vineet starts to gain some consciousness…by place his hand on his forehead…

Are araam se…Rajat give him support…nd make him sit on bed by giving him back rest with pillows…

Rajat didn't say anything nd sit beside him…looking at Vineet…

Vineet not looking at him…nd look very angry…

Maine mana kiya tha na tumhe…kuch nai karoge tum…lekin tumne meri baat nahin maani…

Vineet remain quite…nd tears start to run from his eyes…he wipe his tears roughly…

Vineet…plz apne saath aisa mat karo plz…Rajat place his hand on his neck nd rub his hand on his head…main…main khana lagata hu...chalo fresh ho jao…nd he get up nd looking at Vineet who was sitting quite…

Vineet…tumne suna nai kya bola maine…chalo utho…Rajat speaks showing bit anger…

g…g Sir…main ata hu…he speaks looking at Rajat…

Gud…jaldi a jao mujhe bahuit bhook lagi hai…nd he move towards kitchen…

Nd they finish their dinner…

**Terrace** -

Vineet don't want to go outside but Rajat forced him nd they had their coffee on terrace…

Tumne…tumne wahan maarpeet kyu ki Vineet…

Sir…wo…wo log jante hai ke Rohit ke saath kya hua…Vineet speaking turning his head downward…

Wo dono is waqt bureau mein hain…lockup mein…Rajat speaks nd saw

Anger on his face…nd he speaks…aur wo CEO…use nahin pakda abhi tak….

Vineet tumhe pata hai ACP Sir ko gussa aya jab unhe pata chala ke tumne wahan maarpeet ki hai…

Mujhe koi parwah nahin hai Sir…

Kya ho gya hai Vineet tumhe…tum samjh kyu nahin rahe…

Wo CEO mantri ka beta hai…shayad is liye use chod diya hoga…

Aisa nahin hai Vineet wo…wo underground ho gya hai…hamare log dhoond rahe hai use…

Jo log lock up mein hai kuch bataya unhone…

Haan wo…CEO kaafi ulte seedhe kaam karta hai … ye bahut bada case ban raha hai ab Vineet…wo minister itni asaani se nai lagne dega apne bête ko hamare haath…

Agar wo choot gya to main use zinda nahin choduga Sir…main jaankar rahuga ke Rohit ke saath usne wo sab kyu kiya…

Rajat didn't speaks nd looking at Vineet in worry nd thinking…jo aag tumhare ander lagi hui hai Vineet wo kahin tumhe na jala de…sambhalo Vineet apne aap ko sambhalo…nd they move downstairs dn than Rajat give him sedatives…by saying that these are just for reducing his fever…which he had since morning…

**Author's note** -

Thanks for reading nd plz review if u like it too…


	4. Chapter 4

**In last chapter u read - **that Vineet crashed into Rohit's company nd did tod-phod there fortunately Sachin nd Nikhil were there for investigation, somehow stop him nd drop him after giving him sedation from doctor, nd ACP Sir strictly advised Rajat not to bring him bureau during this investigation…ab age…

Nd so sorry for being so late…

**Next morning **-

Rajat wake up nd move towards Vineet's room, open his room's door… saw he was sleeping nd than he luk at his watch…

8 baj rahe hain…ise uthau ke nahin…lekin aaj to main ghar hi rahuga, ACP Sir ne bhi bol diya hai…agar main bureau chala gya kahin ye phir se bahar…nai…nd he closes his door…nd move towards kitchen to prepare breakfast…

**After half hour** -

Vineet wake up nd saw the time…9 baj gye aur main abhi tak yehi hu…itni neend kaise a gyi mujhe…he rub his eyes nd he get up from bed by removing blanket…dn than move towards washroom nd than towards kitchen….

Good morning Sir…Vineet speaks going near Rajat…

Good morning Vineet…Rajat replied with internal happiness…

Sir…aap…aap gaye nai aaj bureau…Vineet speaks in low tone…

Rajat feels happy that he is feeling nd looking better than before…he feels satisfies that he has accepted the bitter truth…

Vineet…tum baitho, breakfast ready hai…

Sir…wo…nd he stops.

Bolo Vineet…Rajat speaks placing his hand on Vineet's shoulder…

Sir…wo kal ke liye Sorry…he speaks very innocently.

Its ok Vineet…Rajat patting his cheek…

Sir…main…main apko aur pareshaan nai karna chahta…is liye main… maine socha haiii…

Kya socha hai Vineet…Rajat speaks showing bit anger…

Vineet looked at Rajat's face dn on seeing anger - k…kuch nai Sir...dn he turn his eyes down dn than sit on dining table…

Rajat smiles a bit nd than speaks looking at his face…Vineet…tumhe yahan koi problem hai…

Nai Sir….aap mujhe sharminda kar rahe hain Sir…Vineet speaking in sad tone looking at Rajat…

bas age aur kuch nahin…ye topic yehi khatam aur ek baat dhyaan se sun lo mujhe tumhare yahan rehne se bilkul bhi pareshaani nai ho rahi…aur maine tumse pehle bhi kaha ke ise apna ghar hi samjho

Lekin Sir…Vineet want to speak…but stop when he interrupts him again…

Shhh Vineet khana thanda ho raha hai…khate waqt bolte nahin…chalo khao…Rajat speaks in ordering tone.

G sir…nd somehow he finishes his breakfast…

**In bureau** -

Sir….ye …is sab ke peeche us Minister ka beta Sidddarth Aneja hi hai, ye pakka ho gya hai… wo kayi najayaz dhande karta tha aur ek bade drug racket ka mastermind hai wo…Abhijeet speaking going near ACP…

Wo minister to out of country hai abhi…aaj raat tak laut ayega Sir…uske

bête ka bhi thori der mein pata chal jayega Sir...b as uski gardan ek baar mere haath mein a jaye sir…chodunga nai use main…Daya speaking in anger tone…

Daya bachega nai wo hamare haathon se…lekin is sab ke bare mein Vineet ko tab tak pata nai chalna chahye jab tak mujrim salaakhon ke peeche nai pahunch jata…waise Rajat rakh raha hai uspar nazar lekin main koi risk nai lena chahta…aur tab tak tum log giraftaari ki tyari karo…

G Sir…dn they get busy in their work…

**At Rajat's house **-

Sir… main…main bahar jana chahta hu plz…

M sorry Vineet…lekin tum nai ja sakte…

Sir…aap mujhe is tarah se nai rok sakte…Vineet speaks in anger tone…

Achha…tumhe wakai lagta hai ke main tumhe nai rok sakta…

Dn he saw despondency on Vineet's face dn feel bad for him…nd he goes close to him…Vineet…main jaanta hu ke ye galat hai…mujhe koi hak nai tumhe is taraaah se ghar mein zabardasti rakhne ka lekin ye ACP sir ka order hai ke main tumhe bahar na jaane du…

Vineet look at him nd sat on chair without saying a word…dn then locked himself in room…

**After 3 hrs**-

**At bureau** -

Sir…wo minister wapis a gya hai Sir…aur Airport se ghar ja raha hai…Sachin told ACP…

To chalo nikelte hain…duct hai ab kaise bacha pata hai apne bête ko…he speaks in anger nd they all left for his home…

After 45 minutes…they enter to his house…

Daya nd Abhi was also there… with other members…dn they call Rajat too…for sometime…

They enter inside his living room…Minister Orders his gunman to move outside…nd they went

Aiye ACP Sir…hamare khush kismati hai ke aap hamare ghar aye…baithaye…nd he signals him to sit…

Are Naresh…bhai CID Officers aye hain pehli baar ghar par…inke kuch khane peene ka intezaam karo…nd he has been interrupted by ACP'S kadak awaaz…

Minister saab hum jahan baithne ya khane peene nai aye…bas aap abb apne farz poora kijiye…aur apne bête ko hamare hawalee kar dijiye…wo gair kanooni dhande karta hai…weapons ki smuggling me involve hai, aur hamare ek CID officer ke bhai ke khoon ka us par ilzaam hai…bas aap jaldi se bulaiye use…aur apna farz poora kijiye…

Ek minute ACP sahab…kis binaah par aap mere bête par itne ilzaam laga rahe hain…aur kis binaah par aap keh rahe hai ke uske haath khoon se range hai…wo…kya apke kisi officer ke…nd he looked at his secretary…

Officer ka bhai Sir…he replied by laughing…

All CID members look at each other in anger nd Rajat was about to move ahead but Abhi hold his hand…

ACP take file from Daya's hand nd give it to Minister…ye dekhiye uska kachha chittha hai is file mein, aur bhi kuch chahye apko…dn he through file on his table…

Minister look at his secretary…he take that file from table nd hold it in his hands…

Aapki file dekhne ki mujhe koi zarurat nahi hai ACP Saab, main janta hu ke Company mein ye sab ho raha hai…aap ke ilzaam sahi hai…lekin aap mere bete ko girftaar nahin kar sakte…

Dekha Abhijeet…aise hai aajkal ke neta…jurm ko paal rahe hai ghar mein…ACP speaking with anger looking at Abhi…

Ek minute ek minute ACP Saab…meri poori baat to suniye…he speaks heartlessly…

Boliye…kya bolna hai….ACP speaks…

Minister look at his secretary…dn he signals others….nd a two people came here holding a man from his arms…dn make him stand in front of ACP…

Ye raha apka mujrim ACP Saab, le jaiye ise…

Ye ….ye to…company ka manager hai Sir…Sachin speaks looking at ACP…

Sahi pehchan apne…ye manager hi hai is sab ke peeche…aur ye sab kuch isi ke ishare par ho raha tha…yakeen na aye to aap khud pooch lijiye…mera beta to bechara masoom hai…

Nd that manager bows into ACP Sir's feet…mujhe maaf kar dijiye sir…isme inke bete ka koi haath nahin hai…aur Rohit ka khoon bhi maine hi kiya hai…wo mere raaz jaan gya tha aur mere raste mein a raha tha…main khooni hu, chadha dijiye mujhe faansi par…

Sir…iski shakal par likha hai ye jhooth bol raha hai…Rajat speaks in anger tone…

Are Sir…mujrim apke saamne hai…khud jurm kabool kar raha hai, aur kya chaye apko…Minister replied showing anger…

Wo to hum pata laga hi lenge ke ye sach keh raha hai ya jhooth…nd he signals Sachin…Sachin le chalo ise…arrest him…nd he put his hands in handcuffs…nd they went outside…

Minister saab, jaldi milenge dobara…nd he left from there…

**In Qualis** -

Sir…ye minister ne to sara khel ulta kar diya, bach raha hai pane bete ko…Abhi speaks in anger tone…

Koi baat nai Abhijeet…wo bachega nai, kar le jo karna hai… jitna zor lagana hai laga le…nd than he looked at Rajat…

Rajat…khyaal rakhna…vineet ko is sab ke bare mein pata na chale…

Ok Sir…nai pata chalega…jab tak wo nai pakda jata use nai batayenge kuch…he speaks in confident tone…

Gud…dn they reach at bureau…dn after sometime Rajat reach at his house…

**Rajat's house** -

He move towards Vineet's room but didn't find him there…

Ye Vineet …Vineet kahan gya…nd he search him in whole house but didn't found him anywhere…so eh remove his cell dn dial his number…

Ye ring…ring to yehin…ghar mein hai uska phone…dn he search his phone in almirah…dn think for sometime, jaan boojh kar phone ghar choda hai take main us se contact na kar saku….dn he sat there for sometime…kya karu bureau batau ya nahin…looking at time – 7 baj rahe hain, shayad mujhe thodi der wait karni chahye dekhta hu…wo mujhe…. mujhe down is tarah nai kar sakta, he promise me ke kuch aisa waisa nai karega…dn sudden he realizes someone on living room…lagta hai Vineet a gya…dn he move towards room…nd saw Vineet was sitting devastated on chair…

Vineet…paani lau…he speaks going near him…

Main le leta hu Sir….dn he was about to get up but Rajat stop him place his hand on his shoulder, baitho main laata hu…nd he bring cold water from fridge…dn give it to him…

Thanks Sir…dn he drank water…nd sat turning his face downward…

Pooch sakta hu kahan gaye the…Rajat asked in friendly tone…

g…Sir wo…ek friend se milne gya tha…he speaks not making eye contact with him.

Phone kyu nai leke gaye…

Sorry Sir…wo yaad nai raha…he speaks in low tone.

Kuch khaya…Rajat speak in soft tone and he knew very well that he is lying to him…

Haan Sir, wo…friend ke saath hi kha liya tha…

Theek hai, aur ab tumhe mere saath bhi khana padega kyu ke jab se tum yahan ho mujhe akele khana achha nai lagta…

M sorry Sir…meri wajah se aapne kuch khaya nai abhi tak ….aap khaiye na Sir…main….main lagata hu apke liye…nd he get up from chair dn move towards kitchen…

Rajat fells happy to see change in him…chalo achha hai, thoda change ho gya iske liye, nai to ghar baitha ulti seedhi baatein ati rehni thi dimaag mein iske…

Dn he brings food for him…place it on table…with water…

Lekin itni jaldi kaise change a gya isme…zarur kuch hua hai…dn he look at him while thinking…

Sir…aap kha kyu nai rahe…thanda ho jayega khana…Vineet speaks in order to divert his mind…

Vineet… apni plate bhi leke aao…chahe thoda sa khao, main akele nai khauga…

Ok Sir...nd he get up nd bring his plate nd sat in front of him, eat little bit…nd then he finishes his food in hurry…

Sir…mujhe kuch kaam hai, main apne room mein jau…

Jao, Rajat nodded his head..

Thank you Sir…nd he move.

Aaj isne kuch poocha bhi nai case ke bare mein…nd then he remove his phone nd about to dial Sachin's number, but before he dials his number, Sachin's call came nd he attend the phone…

Haan Sachin, abhi tumhe hi phone karne wala tha main….haan bolo….achha….to kya kaha…ok...ok theek hai dekhta hu main…nd he cut the phone…nd move towards Vineets' room…

Vineet was talking with somebody on cell…

Vineet…Rajat interrupts him…

G Sir….Vineet immediately cut the phone on hear Rajat' voice nd move towards him…

Tum bureau gaye the aaj…

Vineet - m…m sorry Sir…lekin main…nd he pause for a minute…Sir us minister ke bête ko main dhoondonga aur saza doonga, usne jaan boojh kar us Manager ko fasa diya hai Sir, lekin wo bach nai sakta mere haathon se…

Rajat in angry tone - tum kaun hote ho saza dene wale use, kanoon hai na, karne do use apne kaam…

Vineet - kaun sa kanoon Sir, itne din ho gaye…kya hua, agar wahi koi aam mujhrim hota to ab tak pakda ja chukka hota, lekin ye….apko lagta hai Sir ko hum asli mujrim tak pahunch payege, wo uske beta chup kar baitha hai bil mein …aur saare saboot uske khilaaf hai sir phir bhi nai pakar paye use aap sab…

Rajat going close to him nd place his hands on his shoulders - Vineet bas kuch dino ki baat hai, sab theek ho jayega, tum tum himmat rakho yaar…

Vineet - Sir…main…main Ro…Rohit…sir usne meri baaho mein….nd he burst into tears nd cover his face with his hand…

Rajat move ahead nd hug him….

But he remove himself from hug nd move behind….m…m sorry Sir…lekin main…main chah kar bhi bhula nai pa raha hu wo sab…bahut koshish ki maine…

Rajat patting his cheek- Its…its ok Vineet…relax…baitho nd he make him sit on chair…nd sit beside him, I can understand but…ye sab…kabhi kabhi kuch baatein hamare haath mein nai hoti, hum chah kar bhi kuch nai kar paate to sab kuch samay par chod do, waqt ke saath apne aap sab theek ho jata hai…

Vineet - Sir…aap..aap plz meri help karenge Sir…ek baar, sirf ek baar mujhe us…us manager ke paas le jaiye, main apne aap us se sach uglva loonga Sir plz…he speaks in rage…

Rajat - Nai Vineet nai…isme main koi help nai kar sakta tumhari…m sorry…

Sir…plz aisa mat kahiye Sir…he hold his hand nd speaks in requesting tone… nd sudden his phone rings…he pick up the phone…

Vineet - Haan bolo….ok…theek hai main dekh loonga ab….nd he cut the phone…Sir…mujhe meri gun chahye…

M sorry Vineet…nai de sakta… aur ye kiska phone tha…

Vineet - Sorry Sir…nai bata sakta…nd he move towards door…but Rajat hold his arm…nd pull him inside room

Rajat - Ruko Vineet, tumhe batana hoga kahan ja rahe ho aise…

Sir…Siddarth ka pata chal gya hai, use sach khud bulwa loonga main…nd he run towards door removing his hand from his grip…

Vineet Vineet suno…suno meri baat Vineet…Rajat following him…but he move outside… stop taxi nd run…

Rajat remove his keys, cell nd dial ACP Sir's number nd start car…dn run after him…

Sir…Vineet Sir wo...use Siddarth Aneja ka pata chal gya aur wo uske peeche gya hai Sir…

ACP - kya…itna kuch ho gya aur tumhe pata kaise nai chala Rajat…

Rajat - m sorry Sir… maine rokne ki koshish ki use lekin usne nai suni Sir, uske sar par khoon sawaar tha Sar…

ACP - kuch pata hai wo kidhar ja gya hai…

Rajat - main uske peeche ja rah hu Sir…wo juhu ki taraf ja raha hai Sir…

ACP - theek hai Rajat, hum bhi pahunch rahe hai abhi udhar, tum hame location batate rehna…

Rajat - g Sir…nd he cut the phone…

**After half an hour** -

Vineet stop his taxi somewhere nd a man give him something wrapped in cloth…nd again he move from there…

Rajat - ye kya hai…kya diya hoga usne Vineet ko…kahin gun to nai….nd he hit his hand on steering…Ye Vineet, pata nai kyu kar raha hai ye sab.

Taxi stop nd Vineet came out from it nd move towards a bungalow…

Security guard - aap ander nai ja sakte…

Vineet - mujhe tumhare sahab se milna hai…

Security guard - ander koi Sahab nai hai…

Vineet remove gun from his pocket dn place it on his head…

Security guard - nai…nai saahab ye kya kar rahe hai aap…speaks in scared tone…

Vineet - abb bhi ander na hai…nd at same time whole CID team reach there…

Vineet run inside by knocking him down…

Whole CID team reach there…

ACP shouts- Sachin security guard ko dekho….nd they run towards him…nd pat his face to wake him up…

Security guard - s…Saahhaab woo saaab….bahut gusse mein aye…

ACP (looking at Rajat) - pagal ho gya hai Vineet….badle ki aag ne use jala diya hai, wo apne hosh kho chukka hai…

Rajat - nai Sir wo…nd he stop when he looks at him with anger…

Nd at same time two bullet sounds they heard…

Abhi - ye awaazein kaisi…nd all run inside…

**Author's note** -

Guys thanks a lot for reading nd reviewing on last chapters nd plz review this if u like it too…

Nd thanks a lot- Jyoti, Nutan, Rohan, Annu, Rina nd Priyanka nd all guest, nd m so sorry for being so late, hope u enjoy this chapter nd will post next chapter on Tuesday, hope u wait till then.


	5. Chapter 5

After hear the bullet sound dn run inside the bungalow…where two guards were lying dead due to bullet…

ACP - ye kya dekho Vineet ne kya kar rakha hai yahan…he speaks looking at Rajat…nd moving inside room…

Vineet's hands were full of blood dn two bodies were lying there, one was minister's son dn other was a young girl around 25-26 year of age…Vineet standing holding gun in his hands…

ACP shouts - Vineet murder kar diya tumne iska…

Vineet - nai…main kisi ko nai mara…

dn at same time Minister reaches there with his gunman…

Minister running towards his son's body dn crying like mad holding his son's body…dn than look at Vineet…choduga nai main tumhe…mere bête ki jaan le li isne…nd his gunman move towards him…

Vineet - nai…meri taraf nai ana…

ACP - Vineet….apne aap ko kanoon ke hawale kar do…

Vineet - nai Sir…maine kisi ko nai mara…

Abhi dn Daya pointing gun towards him – Vineet…wo sab baad mein dekha jayega...is waqt tumhare paas koi option nahin hai…nd he move towards him…

Rajat's heart was crying for him but he cant help him right now…nd was standing looking at him…

Dn as they reach near him he moved forward nd hold Minister from his neck nd pointed gun at his head…

Rajat shout - Vineet…pagal ho gaye ho tum…nd he pointed gun towards him…

Sachin - apne aap ko hamare hawale kar do Vineet…pagal mat bano…

Minister - choduga nai main tujhe…nai choduga…Zindagi nark kar doonga teri main…jaise tera bhai mara hai tub hi wahi maut marega….dn everyone shocked on hear this…nd look at each other…

Vineet - khud chootega to marega na mujhe…ab dekh tera kya haal karta hu…

ACP - Vineet tum is tarah nai ja sakte yahan se…

Vineet - Sir...iski khopdi uda doonga main…mere paas nai ana koi…nd he start to move towards door…nd everyone was following him pointing his gun towards him…nd he was about to move his gunman shot him with bullet which hit his arm…he shouts in pain - aaaaahhhhhhhhhh nd Rajat nd Sachin look a each other nd he shouts -Vineetttttttt….dn Vineet's gun fall on floor, Minister hit him dn remove himself from his grip…all run after him nd he became scared…nd pointed gun at his head…

Daya - Vineet…pagal mat bano…tum nai bhaag sakte…apne aap ko hamare hawale kar do….

Rajat - Vineet…plz ruk jao…there was a fear dn pain in his voice…dn everyone noticed that…

Vineet - n…nai…main goli maar loonga apne aap ko….koi mere paas nai ayega…

Minister ordering them - are dekh kya rahe ho…uda do ise…

All look at him with anger nd getting this opportunity Vineet run away nd vanished in dark…nd run inside jungle dn all run after him but didn't find him…

Dn within one hour this news spread all over media that CID inspector Vineet killed security guards nd Minister's son nd a girl at their residence…nd ACP was boiling with anger…

**In bureau** -

ACP - naak kata di Vineet ne CID ki…

Rajat - m sorry Sir…but main ye daave ke saath keh sakta hu ke Vineet ne kisi ka murder nai kiya…

Daya nd Abhi give him shocking nd anger expressions….

ACP - tum to kahoge hi Rajat…lekin mat bhoolo tu uske dost baad mein pehle ek CID officer ho…tum ek mujrim ka saath de rahe ho…

Rajat - m sorry sir lekin uska gunaah saabit nai hua abhi tak…

ACP goes close to him nd speak…itna vishwaas hai apne dost par…uske sar par khoon sawaar tha…gun uske haath mein thi, 4 logon ki laashein bichi padi thi wahan par…phir bhi tumhe lagta hai ke Vineet bekasoor hai…

Rajat was about to speak but Abhi signal him to keep quite for while…

ACP took enquiry from Minister as he knew about murder of Vineet's brother…so he take his statement nd told him to not to leave Mumbai till the investigation ends…nd in lab Dr. Salunke was doing his work on four dead bodies…nd he give them report that bullets found in their body are not from Vineet's gun, nd everybody took sigh of relief on hear this…but still this was a big challenge for them…

Though he didn't kill them but still many charged made against him…buying illegal weapon, crashed into someones property in intention to kill him, nd than trying to kill minister…etc…dn its hard for him to prove innocent from all these…nd for this police was searching him together with cid team…

**At 12 am** -

Rajat thinking of Vineet opening his door lock….nd than enters inside, turn on lights…move towards kitchen, drink water nd than put food in micro turn it on…nd he was doing all this like robot thinking of Vineet dn feeling exhausted, one moment he feel anger on Vineet nd other his heart feel to cry for him…he remove food place it on table nd start to eat…but as he put first bite in his mouth…his eyes become teary nd place that in plate with anger…

Rajat - kyu kiya Vineet tumne aisa, ek baar mujhe par vishwaas to karke dekhte…main nai jaanta ke ab tumhare saath kya hoga….

Nd he place that plate in kitchen nd turn off the lights nd move towards his room…he enters inside nd turn on the lights nd shocked to see the scene there…his eyes remain wide open…

Rajat - vineet tum….nd he goes close to him…dimaag kharab ho gya hai tumhare….pata hai kitni badi musibat mein fas gaye ho tum…

Vineet was sitting on floor, place his hand on his arm dn has bruises over face dn hands…nd he closes his eyes tightly when Rajat turns on the light…

Vineet in crying nd broken tone - Sir…maine kisi ko nai maara sir…

Rajat in anger tone - kyu keh rahe ho ye sab mujhe…haan, dil to kar raha hai ke kheench ke du tumhe….lekin jo haalat hai tumhare use dekh kar…nd he place his hand on his arm without noticing he got shot by bullet…

Vineet - aaahhhhhhhh…he cried in agony…

Rajat realizes his mistake - m sorry…sorry…araam se … utho….nd he hold his arm softly nd make him sit on bed…nd than remove his cell nd move outside the room….

**Author's note** -

So guys thanks for reading this nd plz post reviews if u like it too…


	6. Chapter 6

**Rajat's house** -

Vineet was sitting on corner of bed dn Rajat came inside room after a phone call…than he move towards drawer, remove first aid box dn sit beside Vineet…remove cottons swabs dn clean the wound…Vineet was feeling intense pain but he was tolerating it in front of Rajat…trying to show himself strong…

Rajat looking at him - bahut dard ho raha hai…

Vineet controlling his pain dn tears in eyes - nai…nai Sir...nai ho raha…

Rajat laughs a bit - bahut Ziddi ho tum Vineet…

Vineet trembling dn wincing from pain - so…sorry sir…

Rajat - tumne meri baat nai maani na Vineet…dekho tumhari zid ki wajah se kya ho gya…tumhare career dav par laga hua hai…badle ki aag ne tumhe dekho kahan lakar khada kar diya…

Vineet apna na sahi kam se kam apne parivaar ka to soch lete, ek beta to wo pehle hi kho chuke hai…aur ab shayad nd he look at Vineet's face…who was feeling guilty now…nd at same time his door bell rings…

Vineet got scared on hearing door bell…dn hold vas in his one hand which was placed on side table…holds Rajat's arm tightly with other hand - Sir…k…kaun aya hai…aap aapne sab ko inform kar diya ke main yahan hu…

Rajat removing his arm from his hands dn take vas from other nd place it on table back - relax…Vineet…dekhta hu main…

Vineet - Sir…Sir…plz kisi ko batana mat main…main yahan hu…dn fear was clearly seen in his eyes…

Rajat feels pity nd anger at same time for him - mujh par bharosa rakho Vineet…nd move towards main door…nd opens the door…talk with somebody in living room dn trying to recognise but his mind was not supporting him Vineet was scared so he hid behind door… as this time everyone is enemy for him except Rajat… Rajat came inside…

Rajat - Vineet… Vineet came in front of him…Sir…nd he got scared to see Tarika in front of him…

Vineet in shivering tone - Dr. Tarika aap…nd She look at Rajat….

Rajat - relax Vineet…ye kisi ko kuch nai batayangi…

Tarika - Vineet…kisi mujrim ka saath dena mere ethics ke khilaaf hai…lekin is waqt tum mere patient ho…aur mera farz hai tumhe treat karna…

Rajat- Tarika plz…dn he signals her to stop for a while…

She place his bag on table…start to remove her instruments…dn signals Rajat…Rajat goes close to him dn than remove bandage from his wound…which he tied few time earlier…

Tarika saw the wound…dn hold his arm roughly…

Vineet - aahhh…his condition was getting worse nd was semiconscious…

Rajat sat beside place his hand on his shoulder…dn consoling Vineet…

Rajat - Vineet…abhi thori der mein theek ho jaoge tum…

Vineet thinking - kahin…Dr. Tarika ne Abhi Sir ko bata diya to…lekin Rajat Sir…wo mujhe arrest nai hone denge…nd he speaks Sir…aap…aap mujhe arrest to nai karwaoge na…

Rajat in anger tone - Vineet….tumhe abhi bhi mujh par vishwaas nai hai…

Tarika - Rajattt…nd she signals him to stop…nd than clean the wound a bit…Vineet was shivering due to fever as he is going septic now…nd than she wore gloves dn check the wound…ghaav gehra hai Rajat nd she give him injection… nd than remove forcep…Rajat…plz…dhyaan….nd he hold him tightly…

Vineet - Sir…Sir...plz…chodiye Sir…aah Sir…nd he was more scared due to fear of being arrest as he don't have courage to face CID team now…

Rajat - Vineet relax…bas abhi ho jayega theek…nd Vineet trying to remove him nd become panic…Vineettt…

Tarika - Vineet bas 2 minute Vineet…nd she insert forcep in wound nd after some struggle she remove the bullet…dn he become unconscious…

Rajat - Vineet…Vineet…

Tarika - Rajat…relax thodi der mein a jayega hosh mein…

Rajat - oh….dn he lie him properly…nd than Tarika give him antibiotic nd painkiller injection….

**After sometime** -

Rajat- Thanks Tarika….tumne aaj phir mera saath diya….thanks a lot..

Tarika -Thanks ki koi baat nai Rajat…I know isne koi murder nai kiya…is liye iski help karni hi thi mujhe….aur waise bhi mere bhai ne bulaya tha to main mana kaise kar sakti thi…

Rajat smiles nd pat his arm - haan ye to hai…aakhir bhai hu tumhare…dn he pause for minute…lekin plz…iske bare mein…dn he stops….

Tarika smiles- Abhi ko kuch pata nai chalega….aur agar chal bhi gya to main sambhaal loongi….chill…dn both laughs…

Rajat looking at Vineet - ise ab aur pain na ho Tarika…

Tarika- nai hogi Rajat…maine ise Painkiller aur antibiotic de diya hai… lekin fever ek do din rahega so don't worry about that….aur ab dard kam hoga…agar kaho to sedative bhi de deti hu….raat ko tang nai karega uth kar…

Rajat - no that's fine…mujhe lagta nai ke ab ye uthega subah tak…

Tarika - good luck boss nd she remove some tablets from her bag nd than left…

**At 3 am** -

Vineet gain some consciousness…nd look around, saw Rajat lying near him…Vineet try to get up from bed to drink water…but his arm was too stiff dn feeling pain…Rajat wake up on hearing his voice as he was talking to himself…mujhe jaana chahye….nai to sab mujhe pakad lenge aur…aur phir koi meri baat…baat nai maanega…

Rajat - Vineet…tum kyu uthe…kya chahye tumhe…he speaks holding him from arm to make him sit…but Vineet become panic…

Vineet - Sir…mujhe jaana hoga Sir…nai to wo log mujhe pakad lenge…..dn he was closing his eyes as he in not in his senses…

Rajat - Vineet baitho…baitho araam se….koi nai pakdega tumhe…

Vineet - nai…nai Sir…main…..main nai ruk sakta…mujhe…

Rajat came in anger - Vineet hosh main aao Vineet…tumhe araam ki zaroorat hai abhi…nd he make him sit forcefully nd give him water to drink…Vineet feels little better…

Vineet - Thank…Thank you Sir…aap…aap bahut achhe hain Sir…Thanks dn he place his head on his shoulder nd closes his eyes…nd became unconscious again…

Rajat make him lying on bed , cover with blanket…nd sit beside him… Whole night Vineet was restless dn had high fever…

**Next morning** -

Rajat goes near Vineet who was sitting on bed - kaise ho Vineet…dard to nai ho raha…

Vineet - m…m sorry Sir…meri wajah se aapko kitni takleef ho rahi hai…

Rajat -Vineet…stop this dialoguebaazi ok…aur kal tum kya bol rahe the Tarika ke saamne…ek to wo tumhe treat karne ayi upar se tum shak kar rahe the…

Vineet - main…main bahut dar gya the Sir…mujhe aapke siva ab kisi par bharosa nai hai…dn he turn his face downward…

Rajat - chalo jaankar khushi hui ke tumhe der se hi sahi bharosa to hua mujh par…

Vineet - Sir…plz sharminda mat kijiye Sir…aur main badle ki bhawna mein hosh kho baitha tha…aapne itna samjhaya…m very sorry sir… mujhe apni galti ka ehsaas hai sir…mera yakken kijiye Sir…maine kisi ko nai maara…Sir…plz mujhe bacha lijiye Sir…dn he start crying…

Rajat - Vineet relax…mujhe khushi hai ke tumhe apni galti ka ehsaas hai….kuch nai kiya to kuch nai hoga tumhe…main hu tumhare saath…relax…

Vineet - Thanks you Sir…aur aap to hamesha the mere saath…main hi bewakoof tha jo samjh nai saka…

Rajat looking at him - vineet…agar…agar wakai hi tumhe apni galti ka ehsaas ha to surrender kar do…

Vineet scared nd trying to get up - nai nai Sir…main khud ko bekasoor saabit karuga Sir…main surrender…nd he feel dizziness…

Rajat hold him from arm nd make him sit -Vineet baitho araam se…trust me…kuch nai hoga tumhe…aur…hum sab ko pata hai ke wo goli tumhari gun se nai chali…

Vineet - kya Sir…iska matlab sab ko pata chal gya ke maine nai maara…

Rajat - haan kal hi Dr. Salunke ne bata diya tha…lekin iska ye matlab nahin ke tum bach gaye….mat bhoolo tumne kaanon ko liya hai apne haath mein…

Vineet - Sir…lekin jo bhi ho jaye…main surrender nai karuga…he speaks again in anger…

Rajat - theek hai Vineet…aaj main tumhari baat maan raha hu…kal tumhe meri baat maan ni padegi…nd he get up…tumhare breakfast ready hai…aur mujhe thori der mein bureau niklna hai…

Vineet - ok Sir…nd after one hour he left for bureau…

**In bureau** -

Abhi moving towards ACP - Sir…is maamle mein ek naya mod aya hai Sir…us Siddharth ka extra marital affair chal raha tha….aur wo ladki uski girlfriend thi jo waha mrit payi gyi…

ACP - oh to ye chakkar hai…phir to uski patni se milna padega…

Daya nd Sachin - us se mil chuke hai Sir hum log…uska kehna hai ke use is sab ke bare mein kuch nai pata…

ACP looking at them - jhooth bol rahi hai wo…jhooth…aise ho hi nai sakta…phir se milna padega us se…

Nikhil - Sir….lekin use pata bhi ho….to do security guards ka khoon ke peeche kya kaaran hoga…

ACP - ye bhi is ke saath hi connected hai Nikhil…nd than he look at Rajat…nd his expression changes…

ACP - Rajat Vineet ki koi khabar mili….kuch pata chala kahan hai wo…uska pakad hona bhi bahut important hai….bhale usne khoon nai kiye…lekin kanoon ko haath mein liya hai…wo bhi ek CID officer hote huae…uska gunaah maaaf nai kar sakta main…

Rajat - g Sir…aap theek keh rahe hain Sir…aur believe me…agar Vineet mere paas aya to use main khud leke aounga aapke paas…

Abhi move towards him - Rajat…hame yakeen hai poora ke tum galt ka saath nai doge…

Rajat -Thanks Sir…dn he turn his eyes downward…

Abhi realize that he is hiding something…he bite his lip…nd to ACP – Sir…ab kya karna hai hame…

ACP - Abhi…karna kya hai milo jakar uski patni se…use sab pata hai lekin wo chupa rahi hai…nd than look at rajat…aur jitni jaldi ho sake Vineet ka pata lagao…uska surrender karna bahut zaroori hai…

Abhi - ok Sir…Vineet bhi mil jayega bahut jaldi…kyu Rajat…he speaks looking at Rajat…

Rajat - bilkul Sir…

ACP - Achha ab tum dono jao aur uski wife se dobara poochtaash karo…aur Daya tum mere saath chalo…

Abhi - ok Sir…nd they came out of bureau…

**In Qualis**-

Abhi driving nd Rajat on passenger seat…

Abhi looking at Rajat - Rajat…tum jaante ho Vineet kahan hai…

Rajat - nai Sir…

Abhi laughs - main jaanta hui Rajat….dosti cheez hi aisi hoti hai…hame jhooth bolna bhi sikha deti hai…agar main tumhari jagah hota to main bhi yehi karta…

Rajat didn't answer...nd Abhi continues - Rajat…dost ka saath dena achhi baat hai lekin mat bhoolna ke tum ek CID officer ho…

Rajat - nai bhoolonga Sir…bas…thoda time aur…

Abhi assured him with eyes…as he knew very well that Rajat is protecting Vineet… nd he is just saving his friend…wo wahi kar raha hai jo ke dost doosre dost ke liye karta hai…

**Author's note** -

Thanks for reading…review it if u like it too…


	7. Chapter 7

**Anote** - Sorry for late update…enjoy this chapter…

Rajat dn Abhi reaches at Minister's residence to meet Siddhartha's wife…but she was not there…nd they found that she is planning to run…dn they inform whole CID team…dn they trace their number…and run at the location…

Rajat in happy tone - Sir….wo bhaag gayi, iska matlab is sab ke peeche usi ka haath hai…

Abhi - haan Rajat…lag to yehi raha hai…ab dekhte hain kya kehti hai…bas ham uske bahut kareeb hain ab…nd after few minutes they stop the car in which she was running...nd whole CID team reach there too nd caught her with little struggle…

**In Bureau Her confession** -

Mahumati - haan maine hi maara apne pati ko aur uski…uski us girlfriend ko…apne bhai ke saath milkar….

ACP shouting - kyu maara, kya kaaran tha is sabb ke peeche?

Madhumati - bahut hi ayaash aur ghatia aadmi tha wo…mujhe bas ek naukrani bana rakha tha…uski asli patni to wo thi…

Daya - lekin tum chod bhi to sakti this use…

Madhumati - nai chod sakti thi main use…mere sasur ka political career kharaab na ho…is karan mujhe majboori mein us ghar mein rehna pad raha tha itne saalon se…har tarah ke galt dhande karte the wo…aur unki isi baat ka pata Vineet ke bhai Rohit ko chal gya…usne Siddarth aur unke kuch saathiyon ki baatein sun li thi…aur usne unko dhamki di ke wo saari baatein CID ko bata dega…Siddarth ne mere bhai ko use maarne ke liye kaha…aur bola ke agar use na mara to wo meri zindagi nark bana denge…

Her brother - aur phir majboori mein mujhe uska khoon karna pada…nd he turn down his face…

ACP - wah kitni asaani se keh diya khooon karna pada….kisi masoom ki jaan lete waqt haath nai kaampe tumhare…

Abhi - tum hamare paas akar hame sab bata sakte the….apni behen ka ghar bachane ke liye tumne ek maa se uska beta aur ek bhai se uska bhai cheen liya….Sharm ani chahye tum dono ko…dn they turn down their faces….

Her brother - ...hame 10 lakh rupaye diye the saab…

Nd on hear this everybody was boiling in anger…nd give them disgusting look…

Rajat - lekin tum logon ne Siddarth aur uske guards ka khoon kyu kiya…

Madhumati - ek din jab mujhe pata laga ke Vineet paglon ki tarah unhe dhoond raha hai…to maine is baat ka faida uthana chaha…aur socha ke yehi mauka hai us se peecha chudane ka…hamne uske peeche kuch aadmi laga rakhe the…aur use gun dena bhi hamare hi plan ka hissa tha…Vineet ke ane se thori der pehle…hum wahan majood the…jaise hi wo pahuncha wahan hamne goliyan chala di ke sara shak Vineet par jayega aur hum log bach jayenge…

Sachin - lekin afsoos CID ne tumhare irado par paani fer diya…

ACP - tum logon me aur us Siddarth mein koi fark nahin hai…dono ka jurm ek jaisa hai…agar tum chahte to Rohit ki zindagi bach sakti thi…lekin 10 lakh ne tumhare imaan gira diya…tum dono ko to main khud faansi ki sifarish karuga…nd after that they arrested two more persons involve in this…

Rajat to Abhi - Sir…kal Vineet bureau mein hoga Sir…

Abhi patting his arm - gud…aur umeed hai ke ACP Sir use maafi de denge…haan thoda gussa zarur honge lekin chalega….

Rajat smiles - haan Sir…unka gussa karna banta bhi hai…Vineet ne apne badle ki aag aur bachpane mein kannon ko liya hai apne haath mein…lekin Sir use afsos bhi hai is sab ka…

Abhi - haan Rajat Vineet ke liye hi nai hamare liye bhi ye sab mushkil tha…aur achha hua ke Vineet aaj jahan nai tha nai to ye sab sun nai pata wo…

Sachin - aap theek keh rahe hai Sir…ye sab hamare liye sun na mushkil that…aur Vineet ne to khoya hai apne bhai ko…

Daya - khair jo bhi hai…ab Vineet a jaye aur ACP Sir use maaf kar de bas…

Nd they all feel relaxed after that nd send the culprits to jail…nd in evening they move towards their home…

**In Rajat's house** -

Vineet was sitting on Sofa watching TV…dn eating rice with one hand…nd feeling uncomfortable…some was thrown on Sofa…nd some on carpet…nd at same time Rajat came there…

Vineet trying to get up - aap a gaye Sir…

Rajat - are baitho baitho…dn he sits on sofa…are tumne to bachhon ki tarah upar gira rakha hai sab dn he hold the plate…main khilata hu…

Vineet - are nai nai Sir…bas ho gya…

Rajat place the plate on table…

Vineet - Thank you Sir…

Rajat smiles - Vineet main koi tumhare teacher nai hu…aur na hi tum koi bachhe ho jo is tarah se har baat par Thank you aur sorry bolte ho…ok…

Vineet nodded his head in yes - ok Sir…

Rajat pointed his finger towards - tumhare haath kaisa hai…

Vineet - abhi theek hai Sir…dard kam hai…

Rajat - gud…dn he move towards kitchen dn dink some water…dn think- shayad mujhe Vineet ko sab bata dena chahye…taki khud ko prepare kar le...after that he sit near Vineet…dn place his hand on his shoulder…

Vineet surprise on his behaviour - Sir…

Rajat - Vineet…kal...kal tum bureau ja rahe ho mere saath…

Vineet - Sir…main...lekin Sir…sorry Sir…main nai ja sakta….

Rajat - Vineet…Rohit ka kaatil pakda gya…

Vineet shocked - Sir…Siddharth to mar chukka hai…dn he think something dn speaks in anger…kaun hai wo…

Rajat - Siddharth ki patni ka bhai…

Vineet's eyes filled with tears - Sir…kyu mara usne Rohit ko…kyu…

nd Rajat tell him everything…

Vineet - Sir…main use choduga nai Sir…jaan le loonga uski main…he tried to stand up…but Rajat hold him from his arms dn make him sit…

Rajat in anger- Vineet phir wahi baatein kar rahe ho tum…gusse par control karo apne samjhe…dn than he changes his tone - relax Vineet…relax…tumhe kuch karne ki zaroorat nai hai…is waqt wo hirassat mein hai aur use saza hokar rahegi…nd he rub his hand in his hairs…dn Vineet looked so sad dn depressed again as he was again going through same situation…he was feeling the same pain he felt when Rohit died in his arms…but Rajat soothes him…dn he feels better after that…

**Next morning** -

Rajat looking at Vineet - Vineet…ready ho jao…

Vineet - Sir…plz Sir…main nai ja pauga…

Rajat - tumhe jana hoga Vineet…agar tumhare dil mein mere liye zara sib hi izzat hai to tum chaloge…nd Vineet turn his face downward…

Rajat get up nd move towards his room - main ja raha hu bureau…shaam ko milte hain…

Vineet hold his hand - Sir…ain…main bhi chaluga apke saath Sir…

Rajat really feels happy that usne uski baat maani - Thanks…

Vineet - Sir…plz aap mujhe Thanks keh kar sharminda mat kijiye Sir… chaliye…

Rajat - kya chaliye…aise hi chaloge…

Vineet - haan Sir…aise hi theek hai…

Rajat - Vineet…Shirt dekhi hai apni….2 din se badli nai hai…

Vineet scared on thinking something - theek hai Sir…main change karke ata hu..

Rajat - haan ho jao…main wait karta hu neeche…dn he was about to move…dn than stop at door nd move close to him….Kaise karoge change…tumhare baaju to hil nai sakti…

Vineet - Sir wo…main…main kar loonga Sir…nd he move behind…

Rajat - yaar tum bhi kamal ke ho…bol nai sakte ke Sir meri help kijiye…

Vineet - Sir…wo main…main khud change karuga Sir plz…

Rajat - tum shaam tak ise leke baithe rahoge to bhi change nai kar paoge…

Vineet - Sirrrr…aisa nai hai…

Rajat nodded his head in no…dn than move towards Almirah dn remove his shirt…ye theek hai Vineet…he speaks showing it to him…

Vineet - g theek hai Sir…

Rajat place that on bed dn starts to open his buttons…Vineet feel shy… Sir… main kar leta hu Sir…

Rajat - chup chaap baithe raho samjhe…

Vineet nodded his head in yes - ok Sir…

Rajat opens his shirt very carefully…so that he can not feel much pain… but as his wound was fresh…so still it was very painful for him…

Vineet cried in agony - aaahhhhh Sir…plz chodiye…

Rajat holding tightly his arm - bas ho gya Vineet….dn somehow he wore him new shirt…

Vineet's face turn out red dn his eyes become teary...

Rajat saw him ns smiles - oh isi liye bachha itna dar raha tha shirt change karne se…dn he pat his cheek…dn give him his medicine…nd they left for bureau…

**In bureau** -

Everybody give him warm welcome but ACP suspended him for one week…he accepted his punishment nd say Thanks to everyone to find out the real culprits…dn than stays at Rajat house as he don't want to go home where Rohit died, so Rajat told him to stay with him…

**Author's note** -

So Guys...this was the end of Wounded….hope u like it too…nd thanks for reading nd continue support of reviews….review it plz if u enjoy this chapter too…TC.


End file.
